Loving or Loveless?
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Doctor Who/Harry Potter crossover! After losing Rose, the Doctor goes to the dark side. And Rose needs to find a way back to stop him, before he kills anyone else!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Firstly…this story originally was Lola's (lolaweasleyakahorrorgirl714) fault…then Cheri (cheri1) gave me a storyline, and I started writing! So credit foes to Cheri was the idea!! Doctor Who and Harry Potter cross over! hehe!! please R&R:**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

'I…I…I love you' Rose struggled with the words, knowing it was the last time she would be able to tell the Doctor.

'Quite right too. And I suppose if it's my last chance to say it' The Doctor was hoping he would be able to finish this sentence. He could talk all day, but something this important was harder, but seeing the broken look on Rose's face he really wanted to say it, needed to say it. He needed to give her something, as he said goodbye. 'Rose Tyler…'

He didn't get to finish the sentence. 3 words. All he had left to say was three words. But his image faded from Rose there at the beach. He was never going to see her again. He was never going to see her again, and he hadn't got the chance to tell her how he felt. Three simple words that meant EVERYTHING. I love you. Why he wondered, did I waste time saying 'quite right too'. She had time to say it, why didn't I. 'It's not fair' He screamed into the nothing of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS hadn't never seemed so big, so lonely…No actually it had, once before, a long time ago before he meant Rose. Back when Gallifrey burnt. Back when he hadn't nothing and no-one. And here he was again with nothing and no-one. He hadn't let anyone in for so long after the Time War, and then there was Rose. He had to let her in, so was so special, and he ended up falling in love, and he lost her…

…Just like he's lost everything he ever cared about. Everyone he ever cared about. What was left now? Going on like normal, forget Rose? No way. He could never forget Rose. And there was no way he could go on like normal. He didn't want to go on alone, and he didn't want anyone who wasn't Rose…He couldn't win. He either had to find someone else, or stay alone. But if he had someone else, he would just keep seeing Rose whenever he looked at them. And if he stayed alone, he'd be soo lonely. So lonely.

Gallifrey burnt. So many people died. Billions. All the Time Lords, and many other creatures. Many other planets. The universe is just full of death. Nothing but death, and destruction. Pain, and loss. Heartbreak. A third option!! There was a third option!

Long ago the Dark Lord had call on the Doctor to join him, but the Doctor had vowed that he never would. He would never join him. He would never live a life causing death and destruction. He would never live a life without love, and care. But now it seemed the perfect option. He had lost everything, everyone he ever cared about. Ever loved. But if he didn't care about anyone, if he didn't love anyone, he couldn't lose anyone. He'd be ok, with a black heart. If he let all the pain and hurt turn to anger.

'It's perfect' The Doctor said, laughing evilly. What did it matter if he was the one causing the deaths rather than trying to stop them. They would happen without him. The little people, humans, be they muggles, or witches or wizards, they would still loss the people they love with or without him. He might as well help along in the losing. And it would serve them right for loving. They would have to learn to live without love. Love only destroys people. If shouldn't take them too long to realise, it only took him 900 years.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I was hoping not to need to do a author note, but I guess this is KINDA important. lolz. This story is set as though the Doctor never met Donna or Martha and all the things he did with Donna and Martha he actually did with Rose before losing her. Just so you don't get confused in future chapters!**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

'Stop it' The voice came from the Doctor but didn't sound like him. It sounded bitter, cold, and angry. 'You aren't in charge here, you are a _machine _you take me where I tell you to take me. Now stop playing up, and take me to the graveyard' The Doctor kicked the TARDIS, as if that would make her listen to him.

The TARDIS was simply refusing to take the Doctor to Lord Voldemort. She was so used to a kind, loving, emotive Doctor, there was no way she was letting him turn to the bad side without a fight. And a kick wasn't going to make her take him.

The Doctor started thumping at buttons, and pulling at levels on the TARDIS controls, trying to force her to cooperate. He was still unsuccessful. 'Work you stupid machine. WORK!!' He screamed, but the TARDIS simply wouldn't move. 'Fine' He said, and stopped places anything. 'We'll just stay here. Don't think I'll calm down though. This stupid universe, is just full of trouble. I hate it.' He paused then added 'it's full of death. Nothing but death.'

The TARDIS moaned in disagreement.

'Oh you can disagree all you want. You're just a machine.' The Doctor snapped at her.

The TARDIS made no form of answer.

'See you _are _just a machine. If you were anything more, you'd make an attempt at and answer.' The Doctor said cruelly. He threw himself down onto a chair, and sighed like a moody teenager.

He didn't move for ages. He didn't calm down. If anything he got more angry. He thought about everything, everyone he had lost, and how weak he had been to let them so close. Love was a weak emotion. Hate was much stronger.

_That's it _He thought as he came up with a plan to get the TARDIS to work for him. If he pretended to calm down, acted like he used to be, the TARDIS would be fooled into working for him. And if he set _it _- he chose the word 'it' carefully, after all the TARDIS was nothing more than a machine - to a different place, but not far from the graveyard then he would get there.

He stood up slowly, and patting a part of the TARDIS controls. 'I'm sorry' He cooed fake-ly, 'I didn't mean to kick you, old girl' He started setting co-ordinates. 'Let go somewhere. It's a bit boring sitting here all day.' As he pulled the final gadget into place he said 'There. Earth, 21st Century. An empty forest'

The TARDIS obeyed this time. She took him where he had set to go. And he hadn't lied, it was an empty forest, it was in the 21st Century and it was on Earth. An part of Earth the Doctor had only visited once before.

The TARDIS had already materialised before she realised where they were. She was all set to pull herself back into the vortex, but the Doctor walked out before she had a change. He looked back inside once he was inside. 'Ha' He laughed cruelly 'Didn't see that coming did ya? What you going to do about that then? Oh yeah, nothing ya just a machine'

The Doctor walked through the forest, trying to find a way out. He realised he was going in completely the wrong direction, and was actually going deeper into the forest, so he turned around and headed in the opposite direction. 'Stupid forest' He muttered. 'Stupid TARDIS for not taking me where I originally asked' As he was searching for his way out, a slight pitter-patter of rain started to fall. 'Oh just what I need. Rain' Pulling his long coat around him the Doctor ran, in the direction, he hoped led out of the park.

It did. He found himself, where he had hoped to find himself. In the graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_(Flashback)_

'_Doctor' Lord Voldemort's voice was cold, and emotionless. _

'_I will never join you' The Doctor insisted. 'I could never be a cold blooded killer. Like you are. And even if I could, which I couldn't, I could never leave Rose Tyler. She's too special. I'll never see her hurt'_

'_Aww sweet' The Dark Lord's voice was full of sarcasm. 'You will learn Doctor' He continued, now his voice full of hate, 'Love only destroys people. And when you learn that, you will join me'_

'_Love makes people. Yeah, there is often pain, heartbreak, death, but love, happiness, it makes it all worthwhile' The Doctor insisted. 'Now, I'm going. Back to Rose'_

'_You're making a mistake Doctor' Lord Voldemort called after the Doctor. 'You will see that in time'_

'_Never' The Doctor replied not looking back to Lord Voldemort. He got back into the TARDIS, vowing never to return there again._

_(End of flashback)_

'I was stupid then' The Doctor muttered aloud.

'Yes, you were'

Lord Voldemort's voice came from behind the Doctor, and made him jump. He turned around to face the Lord.

'I knew you'd come' Lord Voldemort's voice hadn't changed since the last time the Doctor saw him. It was still, bitter and cold. 'I must say, you took your time'

'Yeah. Well I'm here now' The Doctor said. His tone, made it perfectly clear he wasn't going to go into the what's and where's about why he was now here.

Lord Voldemort noticed this, but ignored it. 'So what happened to: "I could never leave Rose Tyler, she's too special"?' His voice was high-pitched and sarcastic as he said what the Doctor had said last time.

'It doesn't matter' The Doctor insisted.

'Oh, but it does' Lord Voldemort replied. He was walking around the Doctor as he spoke. 'What did you do? kill her?'

The Doctor spun to where Lord Voldemort was now stood and stared at him. 'No I did not kill her. I lost her' The tone of his voice didn't alter at all as he spoke.

'Could you kill her' Lord Voldemort said.

'We'll never know. She's trapped. I'm never going to see her again.' The Doctor said, not answering the question.

'Could you kill anyone?' Lord Voldemort asked, still cycling the Doctor, like he was a student, he needed to suss out.

The Doctor didn't pause to think before answering. 'Yes'. If he was honest with himself, this scared him, like he didn't know himself anymore. But he wasn't being honest with himself.

'Prove it' Lord Voldemort was now stood in front the Doctor. He pulled his wand out his pocket and went to give it to the Doctor.

The Doctor pushed his hand away. 'I'm not a wizard, I have my own weapon' He said, searching in his pocket. He pulled out what looked like a silver and gold tube,

'And what is that?' Lord Voldemort asked.

'That' The Doctor said, holding it up in front of them both. He smiled slightly, the smile cold. 'Is a screwdriver'

Lord Voldemort stepped back and laughed sarcastically. 'And how, may I ask, are you going to kill people with a _screwdriver' _

'Like…' The Doctor said, pointing the screwdriver towards a tree. '…This' He pressed a button, and a laser light came shooting out of it, and set the tree a lit.

Lord Voldemort was impressed. He tried to hide it but the Doctor could tell he was impressed.

'Laser Screwdriver' The Doctor said 'Got from a dead old enemy'

'What did you kill him?' Lord Voldemort asked.

The Doctor was about to say "Are you obsessed with killing?" but then he realised that would be stating the obvious. He simply replied. 'No, his wife shot him'

'Have you killed anyone?' Lord Voldemort said, still not sure whether he could trust the Doctor.

The Doctor's cold, hard smile didn't change at all, and while he spoke the tone of his voice didn't change. It stayed hard and cold and uncaring. 'I've killed many people. I've seen so many deaths. But never through choice' He paused, he didn't move his head, just his eyes, to the left of him. 'Until now' He added, pointing the laser screwdriver, at a passing man. He pressed the button, and the man fell to the ground. Dead.

Lord Voldemort smiled. His smile just as hard and cold as the Doctor's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I didn't know what else to put in it, and Lola (best-friend/twin!) said short is ok. Soo if you don't like it take it up with her…JK!! Lolz!:**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

'So Doctor, you have proved you can kill' Lord Voldemort said. 'ONE person. Could you do it on a regular bases?'

The Doctor wasn't smiling now. But his look was still hard and cold. Uncaring. Unloving. Unfeeling. He felt no guilt about the murder he just committed. Nothing at all. He didn't care. He didn't even look at the body of the man he killed. He didn't think for one moment about who he might be. Whether he had a wife at home. Or children. He didn't think about it at all. That man was just about person. Another, unimportant person.

'Doctor' Lord Voldemort was staring directly at the Doctor. 'I could take your hesitance as a no'

The Doctor started right back at Lord Voldemort. 'It's not a no. Yes. Yes I could kill on a regular bases. Easy. They're just people. Unimportant people'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

He never stopped. He didn't even think about stopping. The Doctor, along side Lord Voldemort just kept killing. The Doctor kept thinking it was unimportant people, who didn't matter.

With the Doctor's help, Lord Voldemort became strong, and powerful again. And there was nothing that could stop them in their reign of terror. They started in the wizarding world. Just in England. But soon they moved to the muggle world of England. English people - both wizards and muggles alike - were terrified to leave their homes, knowing the Doctor and Lord Voldemort could turn up anywhere. Parents with their children away at school and uni hurriedly tried to get them home. They knew home wasn't much safer than schools or universities, but at least at home they could see where they were. Few dared to challenge the Doctor and none dared to challenge Lord Voldemort. The few who did dare to challenge the Doctor all ended up dead.

People started to join them, on their reign of terror. Some joined for the killed, some were Death Eaters in the past. Most, though, joined out of fear. They hoped if they joined Lord Voldemort and the Doctor them and their families wouldn't be killed. Soon it moved on from just England. American, Australia, Africa, all over the world people became terrified. Death Eaters were everywhere. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop them. Nothing at all.

There was one wizard who tried to stand up to the Doctor. His name was Angus Kingley. His wand he had gripped firmly, pointed directly at the Doctor. Angus tried to keep his arm steady, though he was shaking through fear.

The Doctor looked at him. A simple look was enough to terrify the bravest of men. His eyes looked so dark and cold. He always had the same cold, bitter, half-smile on his face. He put his hands in his pockets. With his left hand he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. With his right the Master's laser screwdriver. 'Do you really want to mess with me?' His voice matched his face, cold, bitter, _unloving. _He help up the sonic screwdriver 'This one only opens doors' Angus was watching the Doctor closely. He knew there was only one way this was going to end. He was going to be killed, and his wife would be watching through the front room curtains. 'This one' the Doctor now held up the laser screwdriver. 'On the other hand, can kill ya' Angus didn't have time to even _think _about moving, before the Doctor pointed the laser screwdriver a him and killed him.

Lord Voldemort came up from behind the Doctor. 'Take that as warning' He said, his voice - if possible - was even colder and more bitter than the Doctor's. 'We rule. No one says otherwise' He was talking so that people in every house in the street could hear him, but none of them made any sign of having heard, and understood none of them even dared to move.

Both the Doctor and Lord Voldemort knew this, they knew they ha everyone scared to move. And neither of them cared in the slightest. Not even the Doctor, not even a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Most of you hoped, or worked our Rose was going to be involved…so here she is peeps!:**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

Rose tossed and turned in her sleep. Her hand brushed over her face. It was as though, although she was asleep and her subconscious was in control, her conscious was trying to knock the images out of her hand. But still they persisted. Each night, slightly different, but basically the same. 'No' She whimpered in her sleep 'He wouldn't'

_The Doctor looked dark. That was the first thing Rose noticed. She had a clear view of him. He brown eyes no longer showed happiness or even pain, but hatred. He had a sort of half-smile on his face. It wasn't a happy smile, it was cold and hard. It was a smile of success in death. He was holding, Rose noticed, the Master's laser screwdriver. No he wasn't just holding it, he was pointing it at someone. _

_The Doctor, her Doctor, was pointing a weapon at an innocent person. It was a woman of about 25. She was terrified, and made no attempt of hiding it. Rose realised the woman was too scared to even think about pretending she wasn't. The Doctor pressed a button, and the woman fell to the ground._

_She didn't scream. She had no time to scream, as soon as the shot hit her she was dead. And the Doctor didn't care. He didn't look at her body, he just walked away. Weapon still in hand. Cold, hard look still on his face._

_The whole place was terrified. Rose wasn't sure where the Doctor was doing this, but she could tell everyone was scared to breath. _

'NOOOOOOO!!' Rose woke up screaming. The second she realised she was awake she burst into tears.

Jackie came running into her room. 'Sweetheart, what's wrong?'

Rose shock her head, unsure what she should say. She couldn't tell her Mum, she'd dreamt the Doctor had become a cold-blooded killer, because she's just say "It's just a dream" and Rose knew it was more than just a dream. 'Bad dream' She sad, half-honestly.

'Again?' Jackie sat on Rose's bed. 'What happens in them?'

'Just the Doctor' Rose said. Then she realised she didn't really care if Jackie thought it was just a dream, because she needed to talk to someone about it. 'It's not him. It's just not him. He isn't like that. He's not a killer'

'Sweetheart, you aren't making any sense' Jackie said softly 'Why don't you start at the beginning'

'In my dreams' Rose started, wiping her eyes, even though she knew fresh tears would fall. 'He…he's killing people. He doesn't care who they are or anything, he's just killing them,. He doesn't look back at what he's done, he just walks away' Rose paused 'He's…He's…Mum it's like he's turned into the Master. He's turned into the thing he hated. He hears people last words, they dying wishes, pleas for their life, and he doesn't care, he just kills them' Rose paused, wondering whether to go on. She looked up at Jackie, decided she would. 'Mum, I don't think its just dreams. It's so clear. So real. In the dreams it feels so real. I can feel the fear everyone in living in each day. And it's the Doctor causing it. He's become a murderer. After everything. He never even wanted his enemies dead, he always tried to save them now…Now he's dedicated to the kiss' Rose whimpered, 'Tell me it's just a dream. Nothing more than just a dream' Rose felt like a little girl needing her Mum to tell her everything would be ok. 'He's not a killer. Is he?'

Jackie knew what Rose wanted, no _needed _her to say. She needed her to say "it's just a dream, sweetheart, he's not a killer" but she couldn't say that. She didn't believe the Doctor was a killer, but she also didn't believe these dreams were really just dreams. 'Sweetheart, I really don't know' Jackie put her arms around Rose who was now shivering through both her tears and her fears. It broke Jackie's heart not being able to help Rose.

'What am I going to do?' Rose cried.

'Rose, I don't think there's anything you can do' Jackie said.

'But if I'm being given these dreams, there must be a reason for it. It must be because I can help. Somehow' Rose insisted.

'He told you himself there's no way back. If you get back two universes would collapse' Jackie said.

'I cant just leave him to kill people' Rose said.

'I'm sorry. Rose, you have to' Jackie said. 'There's nothing you can do without risking the end of two universes.'

'There _must _be' Rose said. 'I have to find a way.'


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Yeah...just to let you know, I feel terrible giving Rose such horrible dreams...but it's gotta happen!!**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

'_DOCTOR' Rose tried shouting, screaming at the top of her voice, but found no sound would come out. She put her hand up in front of her face, and saw nothing. She was invisible. Or, she wasn't really there. That didn't really make sense to her, but then again it did. If she was in the parallel world, watching the Doctor's reign of terror, then she wouldn't actually _be _there. Did that make sense? Rose thought it didn't really, but not much did when it came to the Doctor. That's what makes him great…_

…_Before he turned killer._

_So she couldn't shout to him because she wasn't really there. And there was nothing she could do to stop him killing this little boy, and his dad, that were stood in front of him. _

_She wanted to close her eyes to stop herself seeing, but she found she couldn't. And unable to see her hands, she couldn't cover her eyes. There was nothing to could do to stop herself from seeing this._

'_Don't kill my son' the Dad was terrified, more for his son than for himself. 'I don't care about myself, just don't kill Freddie. Please'_

_Freddie was only about 7, and he was frozen in fear. His eyes kept diverting from his Dad to the Doctor. Tears were running down his face. Rose could tell he knew his Dad was going to be killed, and he wasn't sure if he would be too._

'_Aww sweet' The Doctor said sarcastically. It was the first time Rose had heard him speak since losing him, and his voice was so different. Just like him, it was cold and bitter, uncaring, _unloving. _The Doctor pointed the laser screwdriver at Freddie._

'_NO' His Dad screamed, and ran in front of his son. The shot hit Freddie's Dad and he fell to the ground in front of his son._

'_DAD!' Freddie screamed, and knelt beside his Dad. 'Dad? No Dad'_

_Freddie slowly looked up at the Doctor, heartbroken, scared, upset, confused and lost, Freddie's eyes said all that and more. The Doctor didn't care, he just killed Freddie as well._

'AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH' Rose woke up screaming again. The dreams were getting worse. Meaning the Doctor was getting worse. Rose didn't bother trying to stop the tears running down her face, and was terrified, and confused.

The Doctor hated death. He had seen so much of it, he'd lost so much. He always tried to save people, now he's killing. He's killing…

'Rose?' Jackie was stood in Rose's bedroom doorway, looking worried.

'Freddie was only about 7' Rose whispered. 'He killed his dad, then he killed Freddie. A little boy. Just a kid and he killed him. Freddie's Dad begged him to spare his son but he didn't take any notice. And his voice was so cold and bitter. So unloving. He's become unloving. He's…' Rose stopped, she knew all this, but she couldn't keep saying it out loud. 'I've got to do something'

'What can you do?' Jackie asked.

'I don't know. But I have to do something' Rose said. 'Torchwood can help'.

'Miss Tyler?' A man called Andrew who worked with Rose at Torchwood said, wondering why she looked so lost.

'Andrew for the millionth time call my Rose. We're not at school and I'm not your teacher' Rose snapped.

'Sorry…' Andrew said. 'Rose' He paused 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' Rose insisted. 'I just have work to do…'

'What? Let me help' Andrew said.

Rose looked at him, and realised she was being unnecessarily moody. 'Sorry' She said. 'I don't know what I need to do, but I need to do something'

'Is it to do with the Doctor?' Andrew was one of the people Rose spoke to after losing the Doctor. She never really _said _much to him, mostly rambling on and on so fast he couldn't take it in.

'Yes it is' She replied. 'I need to find a way back'

'Rose that's impossible' Andrew said.

'I know that' Rose said. 'But parallel worlds are impossible in the first place. There's always a way. He taught me that. And now I have to help him.'

'Rose…'

'Andrew' Rose said. 'You know a well as I do, it's pointless trying to talk me out of this. I'm going to find a way if it's the last thing I do. I have to stop him. I think I'm the only person who can'

'Why what's going on? How can you know what's going on with him now?' Andrew asked.

'I've been having dreams, seeing him killing people' Rose said 'But I know it's more than just dreams. It's real. And I have to stop him'

'Oh ok' Andrew said.

Rose looked at him, and saw he didn't think she was crazy 'You believe me?'

'Rose I work for Torchwood, there's not a lot I wont believe' Andrew said. 'So what can I do?'

'Thanks' Rose smiled. 'I've got no idea where to even start'.

'Before when you were rambling, you said about the TARDIS' Andrew said.

'Yeah the Doctor's ship' Rose said.

'You said you looked into it, and could see all of Time and Space' Andrew continued.

Rose was staring at him wide eyes by now 'You actually took in what I was saying when I was rambling on?'

'Every word.' Andrew said. 'So you looked into the TARDIS and saw all of Time and Space. And you said the TARDIS is alive…well what if you still have a connection with the TARDIS because of looking into it…'

'The TARDIS could be giving me the dreams' Rose realised. 'Andrew you are a _genius'_

'But that's still gets us no further in finding a safe way back for you' Andrew said.

'We'll get there' Rose said. 'We have to…'


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This may be the last chapter for a while, because I'm not 100 sure how Rose is going to get back…and I need to work that out before I can write anymore after this… And to all 10/Rose people, in advance I AM SOO SORRY!! Please don't hate me in this chapter! I'm a 10/Rose person too!!**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

'Doctor' Lord Voldemort's voice came from behind him.

'What?' The Doctor asked.

'I have a question for you' Lord Voldemort said. 'You were so kind and loving, so insistent that you would never ever join me. Why did you change your mind?'

The Doctor looked at Lord Voldemort, wondering why, after all this time, he was asking that. 'Because I realised death is going to happen no matter what. I might as well help it along.' The Doctor paused thinking about it 'People who love, lose everything. People get on better with hate it's easier. It's better.'

'Do you really believe that though?' Lord Voldemort asked.

'Why are you asking that? You asked me a question I gave the answer. That's it. So stop questioning me, I'm here. That's proof enough' the Doctor's voice was angry at being questioned.

'And what if one Miss Tyler came back' Lord Voldemort knew the Doctor had loved Rose, so knew this was the biggest test he could give.

The Doctor tried to look directly at Lord Voldemort to answer, but had to look away. He gave the only answer he could give 'That's impossible. She _can't _come back' Somehow he was successful in keeping any emotions out of his voice. Rose. He hadn't thought of Rose for ages.

'But if she _could' _Lord Voldemort persisted. 'Could you kill her?'

The Doctor didn't want to answer this question. Mainly because he didn't know, and if he said that he knew Lord Voldemort wouldn't trust him. He also couldn't say "well we'll never know" because that practically meant the same thing. 'Yes' The Doctor said eventually. 'She's just another person.'

'Really?'

'Really' The Doctor hoped his voice sounded convincing, but thought he better say something else to be sure. 'People who live on _love' _the Doctor said it like it was a swear word 'live through pain, and _heartbreak. _Rose Tyler is just another person now'

'Good' Lord Voldemort said, still looking at the Doctor suspiciously.

The Doctor knew Lord Voldemort was still looking at him when he looked away. His expression never changed. It stayed cold and uncaring. It stayed the face of the killer he had become. But in his hearts he was sure he would never be able to kill Rose, but he didn't know _why _he wouldn't be able to. He knew people who lived by love just lived in pain, and it was better to have the hatred, but Rose was different. _Oh stop it. _He told himself firmly. _Rose _is _just another human. Just another person. No different. _

_She's very different _he argued.

_How _the other side of him asked him?

_She just is._

_She's a human. A tiny insignificant human._

_Yes I know that. But she's Rose._

_You're talking like someone in love_

_I don't love _

_Rose is just another human. Another blonde, stupid, insignificant _ape

_Yes. Ok YES. She is. I was being stupid. Rose is just another human_

_**A/N: Yes the Doctor is arguing with himself…lolz!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Now where would Rose be without Andrew!! Lol! He's smart!! Oh and the twins, are based on my "twin" and me. I dare you to take a guess as to which ones me, and which ones my "twin".**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

'Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose Rose' Andrew came running into Rose's office, calling her name. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her, she was close to tears, or had been crying. Softly this time he said 'Rose?'

She looked up at him. 'Oh hi' She said. 'Did you find something?'

'What's wrong?' Andrew asked.

'I was just thinking' She said. 'It's just I'm doing this for the wrong reasons, but I still have to do it. I should be doing it because I cant live without, because I need to be with him. And I do, I don't want to live without him. But I'm doing it really because I have to stop him, from killing. He's killing people. He hates killing. It's just wrong. When I find him what am I going to do, he could shoot me on the spot and I couldn't stop him. How can I stop him? He's dedicated to the kill, so even if I do find a way back what can I do about him?' Rose paused for breath then continued 'I was sure there would be something I could do when I found him, talk to him or something. But in the dreams he doesn't listen. And the dreams are real, so he's not going to listen. So I could be going back to my death. And to be honest I don't care. If it stops him killing others I don't care if I die, but what if it doesn't stop him. What if he just kills me, then continues with everyone else. And even if he does stop and agree to listen what would I say? What do you say to the person you love to convince them they aren't a killer, when they are killing people practically daily? Andrew what am I going do?' Rose stopped, thought for half a second then added 'And there is no way you heard all of that rambling is there?'

Andrew smiled slightly 'Yes I did. From what you said I think you need to continue to find a way to get back to the other universe and see him. I think that's what you _need _to do. What I think you _should _do is completely different. I think you should stop, it's not worth risking your life for. And I hate to say it, but only you can decide what you are going to do. It's head versus heart. Your heart is saying do everything to find him, and hope you can stop him. Your head is saying stop trying because it may not work. You need to decide which is more powerful, which you trust. Your heart or your head, and go from there'

Rose looked up at Andrew, tears now falling down her face 'Thanks. I think I knew that, but you just made it clearer.' She paused. 'When you came running in here, did you have something to tell me?'

'Yeah sorta' Andrew said 'It might be better to wait until you've decided though.'

'I have decided' Rose said 'I know I've not had time to think, but I'm following my heart. He may be killing people at the moment, but that's not him really. And if I can in anyway make him think about it and stop I have to. I love him'

'You're an amazing person Rose. Most woman would just see him killing and hate him for it' Andrew said.

'I could never hate him' Rose said. 'I love him too much. He's done so much for me, and right now he cant be in his right mind, so I have to stop him, and help him.'

'What I wanted to tell you was, there's a computer…yeah I know computer doesn't sound too promising, but never mind…that we _think _would be able to give you access to _see _the Doctor in the other universe. At the moment it's only see, but we're working on it so you would be able to go through.' Andrew explained.

Rose smiled. Her first true smile for ages. 'That's great. That's just great. Oh my word this is really happening. Ok where is this computer?'

'I'll show you' Andrew said. 'There's twins working on it. Jackie's good with computers, Carly's good…Carly's good at being exact about things'

'Right' Rose said. 'Lets go'

Andrew led Rose into another room. The twins were stood by the computer, the screen showed a forest.

'But it's just a forest' one of the twins said. 'It could be anywhere'

'Jacks, you're good at computers, find our where it is' The other twin - Carly - said.

'Ok' Jackie said, typing at the computer, the image of the forest zoomed in to show a blue box.

'That's the TARDIS' Rose suddenly said. The twins turned around to face her, they hadn't realised she was there. 'That's the TARDIS. Where is it?'

'We're not sure' one twin said. They had moved since Rose had first work out which was which, and being identical it made it almost impossible to know which was which now.

'We're about to try and find out' The other said.

'We know its in England' The first said.

'But it could be anywhere' the second continued.

'But we think it's in the magic world' the first added.

'And…'

'Wait' Rose said. 'Ok. Which one is which?'

The twins laughed.

'She's Jackie' the first said.

'And she's Carly' the second said.

'Ok. Jackie, Carly' Rose said looking at each twin in turn.

'So Jackie's about to try and find out where in England the TARDIS is' Carly said.

'And from there we should be able to find where the Doctor is. Assuming he is somewhere near the TARDIS' Jackie added.

'But even if he isn't, we can just search all over until we find him' Carly continued.

'And once we've found him, we can work out how we're going to let you through, and where' Jackie finished.

'Ok. Good. Thanks' Rose said, staring at the image of the TARDIS on the computer screen. Seeing the TARDIS there scared her. It was like seeing the TARDIS made it real. Seeing the TARDIS in a dark forest made it real. She hadn't had any doubt that it was real, but if she had had any doubt it would now have been removed. The Doctor would never just leave the TARDIS in a forest like that. Just left to gather dust, like it was unimportant. The real Doctor would never do that. The dreams were definitely real, he was…killing. But she knew that it was real, so she couldn't understand why seeing the TARDSIS scared her. Maybe she had subconsciously _hoped _it wasn't real. Had hoped that when she saw the other world, it would show something to prove her wrong. Whatever it was, the TARDIS there, made her unsure as to whether she could cope with seeing the Doctor. _I have to. _She told herself firmly. _I have to do whatever it takes to stop him. _Whenever she thought about stopping him she felt close to tears. This was wrong. The Doctor saved people, stopped the bad guys. Now he _was _the bad guy, the one who had to be stopped.

'Rose?'

Rose looked away from the computer screen, and saw Andrew was looking at her. 'Yeah?' she said.

'You ok?' Andrew asked. 'You look miles away'

'Feel it too' Rose answered, not daring to look back at the computer screen. 'it just feels so strange seeing it again. The TARDIS. It makes it real'

Rose looked to the twins. From what Andrew had said, she guessed Jackie was the one typing madly, and Carly was the one pressing buttons every so often, correcting Jackie when she was wrong.

'London?' Jackie said.

'London?' Carly repeated 'That cant be London. Is it?'

'I don't know…' Jackie said. 'Damn it this thing is useless.'

'Ok' Carly said trying to stay calm. 'It's not useless. If it was useless we wouldn't be able to see the other universe at all. You can't have tried everything possible'

'I have…no I haven't. Hold on' Jackie started typing, and clicking. 'I cant believe I didn't think of this earlier'

'You were too busy trying to make it complicated' Carly said.

'What's going on?' Rose asked. 'You seem to know what the other means without them saying…'

'Twin thing' the twins said.

'…Yeah, care to let us in?' Rose asked.

'Well, Jackie, being Jackie tried to do everything the complicated way' Carly started. 'Then realised she could simply zoom right out, so the image was above England'

'So then we can see where in England it is.' Jackie added. 'Which is what I'm doing now' She continued typing, and the image of the TARDIS on the computer started feeling further and further away as it zoomed out.

'It is London them, isn't it?' Carly asked. 'You couldn't find it because its in the magic world. Right?'

'It's near Hogwarts school' Jackie said. 'Rose, it's near Hogwarts. That's where the TARDIS is anyway. If we look around…'

'There' Carly suddenly pointed to the screen. Jackie zoomed in to here her sister was pointing. 'Is that him'

Rose looked at the image. It was the Doctor, there was no mistaking that. He looked just like he did in her dreams. 'Yep' She said 'That's him'. Like seeing the TARDIS, Rose found herself staring at it the image of the Doctor. So dark, so cold, just like in her dreams. 'Is this a satellite image? If he moved would we see him move?'

'Yeah we would' Jackie said. 'I can go off him if you'd prefer'

'No leave it' Rose said, still looking at him. Now the Doctor was moving, there was someone else with him. 'Who's that?'

'Lord Voldemort' Carly said, and Rose froze with shock, and fear.

'He's with Lord Voldemort.' Rose said. 'Oh great, even if he doesn't kill me, Lord Voldemort will'

'Not if you get him on his own.' Jackie said.

'If he's ever on his own.' Rose muttered. 'Is the TARDIS near him. Where are they? In a graveyard?'

'Yeah the forest the TARDIS is in, is about ½ a mile to the right' Carly said. 'Zoom out Jacks'

Jackie zoomed out 'The graveyard is there' She pointed to where the Doctor was. 'And the TARDIS is there' Now she pointed in the forest to where the TARDIS was.

'Ok' Rose said. 'When you find a way to open a connection, can you open it near the TARDIS, please'

'Of course' both the twins said.

'Thanks' Rose said, half-smiling, but mostly feeling terrified.


	10. Chapter 10

_****_

Chapter 10:

_'Doctor' A voice as cold an bitter as the Doctor's said from behind him. Rose didn't recognised the voice, but she could easily guess who it was. When the person came into view, she was proven correct. It was Lord Voldemort. 'Where have you been?'_

_The Doctor turned to face Lord Voldemort. He made no attempt to hide the anger on his face. 'I am not a kid. You are not my father. I don't have to tell you where I am every minute of the day' The Doctor said. 'So stop questioning me'_

_'Well you cant expect me to trust you' Lord Voldemort replied._

_'No one in their right mind trusts. Trust leads to betrayal. But I am here. I am killing. I am with you, stop thinking I'm going to turn Mr Nice-Guy again. Because it's never going to happen' The Doctor insisted. 'You wanted me to join you. You said you needed a brain like mine to become powerful again. Well I'm here, you're powerful again. We're powerful. You may not trust me, but we are in this together. And I don't care what you think, but I will not have you on my back all the time'_

_Lord Voldemort looked at the Doctor with shock, amazement and slight anger 'You must be one of the only people who would dare stand up to me' He got his wand out, and pointed it at the Doctor - Rose was watching scared of what was going to happen - 'I could kill you any time' Lord Voldemort said._

_The Doctor knocked the wand out of Lord Voldemort's hand 'No you couldn't. And even if you could you wouldn't'_

_'Staying in the face of a wand, with 2 words that could kill you, you don't even flinch. Why not?'_

He's not scared of death _Rose thought._

_'I'm not afraid of dying' The Doctor simply replied. 'But that doesn't mean I would make it easy for anyone wanting to kill me. Keep that in mind'_

_'You said, you know I wouldn't kill you' Lord Voldemort said Why d'you say that?'_

_'You'd still be nothing if I wasn't here' The Doctor said 'You would kill anyone and everyone. But you wouldn't kill your only helper'_

_'You sound so confident' Lord Voldemort said._

_'Because I am. I know what I'm talking about' The Doctor replied._

_Rose heard a sound from behind her. She turned and saw a woman of about 25 trying to run quietly and quickly away before she was seen. She wasn't fast enough._

_'Who's there?' The Doctor shouted._

_Lord Voldemort picked up his wand and ran towards the sound. When he saw the woman he pointed his wand at her 'Avada Kavana'_

_Ring ring. Ring ring_

Rose didn't scream when she woke up this time, mainly because it was her phone ringing that woke her up. She picked it up. 'Hullo?' She said groggily.

'Sorry Rose did I wake up?' It was Andrew.

'Yes you did. But trust me I don't mind.' Rose said.

'Another dream?' Andrew asked.

'Yeah' Rose said. 'what's up anyway?'

'The twins found a way for you to go through' Andrew said. 'The connection takes you to directly outside the TARDIS. It's hard to explain, but there's like…' Andrew paused, to try and think of a way to explain it 'It looked like glass. But not glass. Like a portal…well in a way it _is _a portal. To the other world.'

'I'll be there as soon as I can be' Rose said. 'And thank you Andrew.'

'That's ok. See you in a while' Andrew said.

Rose put down the phone, jumped out of bed, and got dressed as quickly as she possibly could. She ran downstairs and was about to run straight out when Jackie stopped her. 'Rose wait'

'Mum I can't' Rose said 'the twins…'

'Yeah, I guessed that was why you were running off' Jackie said 'but you didn't think about it. You were just going to run off, through the connection, possibly to your death, without even saying goodbye'

'He wont kill me' Rose said trying to convince Jackie, but not actually believing it herself.

'You don't know that sweetheart.' Jackie said. 'He's killing anyone, you said so yourself. He may not even look at you twice.'

'Mum, I'm so sorry' Rose said. 'Believe me I am. But I have to go'

'I know' Jackie said. 'I love you' She pulled Rose into a hug, and held her tight.

'I love you too Mum' Rose replied. 'If he doesn't kill me, if he does realise what he's doing, and stop. I'm going with him again'

Jackie had thought this, but Rose said it terrified her. 'Rose, you've seen what he can do. Surely you cant risk your life like that'

'Yes I can. I love him, Mum. And I know him, and I know this isn't him' Rose said 'If he looks at me and kills me, then I've tried and we'll know he is really like that now. But if he doesn't, if he doesn't kill me, then it'll prove that this isn't really him.'

'Sweetheart, please, I don't want your life to be in danger' Jackie said.

'Mum, I've got to do this. Even me going puts my life in danger, and there's no way you can talk me out of this' Rose said 'I'm sorry Mum. I need to do this'

Jackie hugged Rose again. 'Ok. I don't want you to do this, but if I stop you. I know you'll just sneak out. So I'm not going to stop you.' Jackie looked up at Rose 'Never forget I love you'

'I love you too Mum' Rose said, and ran out without looking back. She ran all the way to Torchwood without stopping.

'Sorry I was so long' She said once she got there 'Mum was…Mum…well I'm here now'

'Are you ok?' Andrew asked.

'Yeah. Where do I go through?' Rose asked.

Andrew lead Rose into the room in which the twins had shown Rose the image of the Doctor. 'It's there' Andrew said pointing to the connection. 'You go through, and you'll be by the TARDIS'

'Thank you' Rose said, and went to walk through.

'If you want to come back' Jackie said, before she went 'It'll stay open for about…'

'28 minutes' Carly said helpfully.

'Yeah' Jackie said rolling her eyes 'Just under 30 minutes' She looked at Carly 'To any normal person' Carly just smiled innocently.

'I wont want to come back' Rose said. 'I'll either die there. Or go with him'

'You're really brave' Carly said.

'Yeah you are' Jackie agreed. 'You're wiling to go there even though he could kill you'

'You'd do the same if you loved someone as much as I love him' Rose said.

'I doubt I would' Carly said 'Jacks might'

'I would not' Jackie insisted.

'You too are so young' Rose said, but she didn't sound patronising. 'Thanks girls. I couldn't have done this without you'

'Happy to help' Both twins said. 'Good luck'

'Bye Rose' Andrew said.

'And you. I definitely couldn't have done it without you. I would've never thought of the TARDIS' Rose said. She hugged him. 'Thanks. For everything. Bye'

Rose walked into the connection, without looking back. Next thing she knew she was in the forest, and like the twins had said, the TARDIS was right in front of her. She got her key out of her pocket, and opened the door. Slowly she walked in. It looked so different. Darker, like it had been abandoned. _It has been abandoned, _Rose reminded herself. For a while she just stayed her. Doing nothing, just sitting there. Maybe she was preparing to see the Doctor again. Maybe she was preparing to look at the face of Death, without fear. The face of Death in the form of the man she loves. Without warning - it was as much a shock to her, as it would've been to anyone else, had anyone else been there - she burst into tears. She hadn't cried about it apart from when she woke from some of the dreams. She had been scared, confused, and worried, but she had never cried much. She had felt like crying many times. But now, inside the TARDIS, back home, she burst into tears, and thought she would never stop.

'He isn't like this' She said. 'He isn't. He saved me life so many time. He saved so many people. This isn't him it just isn't. He's not a killing. He's not, he just not' She knew no one could hear her talking, expect the TARDIS of course. The TARDIS could hear her, it couldn't say anything back, but it could still here her. 'More than just a machine' She said.

She started pacing up and down the TARDIS. Eventually the tears stopped falling. It was like she'd crying all the tears she could, so they just stopped. 'I should go find him' She said. 'Really should. I came here too I cant keep putting it off. He may come here…no he wont that's stupid, he never comes here anymore. So I have to go to him.'

Rose walked out the TARDIS slowly, closed and locked the door behind her. Then walked through the forest, to find a way out. Once she was out of the forest, she found herself staring at Lord Voldemort.

'Avad…' He had his wand pointed at Rose.

'I'm Rose Tyler' She said before he had a chance to finish.

'Well, well. Rose Tyler. But that's impossible' Lord Voldemort said.

'Torchwood found a way' Rose said, trying to sound brave but was sure her voice let her down.

Lord Voldemort grabbed hold of Rose's arm 'Let see if the Doctor meant what he said. Are you just another meaningless human?' He pulled Rose along, and she didn't bother to struggle.

'Doctor' Lord Voldemort called once they reached the graveyard. 'I have someone I think you may be interested in seeing'

The Doctor came into view, and Lord Voldemort threw Rose forward. She fell to the ground between the Doctor and Lord Voldemort. Between two possible killers.

'Hello Doctor' She said trying again to sound brave, but this time knowing for a fact she actually sounded terrified.

A/N: The next - and final - chapter should be up later tonight...Assuming I can think of an ending for it! :S!


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I'm worried that this chapter is rubbish…feel free to tell me if it…but don't be to harsh on me. **_

_**Chapter 11:**_

'Rose?' The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes. He realised he had let emotion slip into his voice, and tried to make sure the next time he spoke he didn't. 'So you did the impossible. Bet you didn't expect to find this'

Rose wanted to say _I came back for you _but knew it was better for her to stay quiet for now. She stayed looking at him, no longer caring whether or not she looked scared.

'Stand up' The Doctor ordered. Rose didn't move straight away. 'I said GET UP' This time Rose moved as quickly as she could. She tried to looked him directly in the eyes but he kept looking away. He pointed the laser screwdriver at Rose.

'I know you want to kill me' Rose said, amazed by how calm her voice sounded. 'And to be honest I don't care. But all I ask is that you hear me out first. Please'

'Fine. But get on with it' He kept the laser screwdriver pointed at her but looked away as she spoke.

'I knew you were like this' Rose said 'I had dreams about it. The TARDIS showed me you killing people. That's why I came back. Because I love you'

The Doctor still didn't look at Rose 'That doesn't make sense. You came back to your death because you _love _me?'

'Yeah' Rose said 'I know you. And I knew this isn't you. And I love you enough to do everything in my power to stop you doing what I know your going to regret'

'Obviously you don't know me that well then' The Doctor said.

'And if this is you now. If this really is you' Rose continued as though the Docor hadn't spoke. 'Then I want you to kill me. I'd rather the man I love killed me, than llive in a world knowing what he's like now'

'No one ask you to return' The Doctor said.

'The TARDIS did.' Rose said.

'That is a machine'

'The Doctor doesn't believe that anymore than I do' Rose insisted. 'So, killer or coward? It's not to late to change which you are'

The Doctor turned to face Rose now, he regretted it, but didn't look away. She looked deep into his eyes. 'Kill me'

The Doctor's hand shook as he tried to keep the laser screwdriver pointed at Rose. 'I could'

'Go on then' Rose said.

His finger hovered on the button of the laser screwdriver, like someone scared to pull the trigger on a gun.

_'I made my choice a long time ago and I am never going to leave you' Rose had said after trying to leave her family rather than lose him._

_'I…I…I love you' Rose struggled to say as tears fell down her face._

_'Quite right too' He had replied. 'And I suppose if it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler…'_

'I love you'

Rose blink. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but that definitely wasn't it. 'What?'

'I said I love you' The Doctor repeated.

'You pointing a weapon at me and you say "I love you"

'What? Oh' The Doctor realised he still had the laser screwdriver pointed at her and he dropped it.

'WHAT?' Lord Voldemort shouted from behind Rose. Rose froze in fear, and the Doctor ran up to her. He hid her behind him protectively.

'"She's just another human" your words I believe. You are pathetic' Lord Voldemort said. 'Can you see. Look at her' The Doctor didn't look at Rose, he didn't dare look away from Lord Voldemort. But he cold feel her behind him shaking with fear. 'She's just another person. She's nothing. Kill her'

'She isn't nothing. She's Rose Tyler' The Doctor replied defiantly.

'If you wont kill her, I'll kill you' Lord Voldemort threatened.

'Don't you dare' Rose shouted. She tried to move in front of the Docotr but he kpt her behind him.

'Go on then' The Doctor said.

'Doctor.' Rose hissed 'What are you doing?'

'What you did' He replied. ' Staring Death in the face without fear. Knowing it wont kill me'

'Avada Kedavra' Lord Voldemort shouted pointing his wand at the Doctor. The curse hit the Doctor right in the chest, but he didn't even fall over. The curse was powerless on him. It rebounded and hit Lord Voldemort.

'Is he dead?' Rose asked seeing his body looking lifeless on the ground.

'No' The Doctor replied. 'The curse rebound onto him, but not at full power. Not strong enough to kill him but strong enough for him to lose all his power. It'll be a long time before he's back'

'Good riddance' Rose said.

'I was like him' The Doctor said.

'You weren't yourself' Rose insisted.

'Rose you cant make excuses for me. I made the conscious decition tokill people' The Doctor said 'If it wasn't for you I never would've stopped'

'Yes, and that proves you weren't yourself. You did stop with me' Rose said. 'He didn't realise what you were doing, and when you did you stopped'

'All those people' The Doctor said sounding lost 'Dead. Terified. All because of me'

'It's ironic' Rose said. 'Because you were saying you didn't love, bu it was because you were heartbroken that you became so lost from yourself'

The Doctor didn't really hear. He had become so aware of what he had done, and he hated himself for it. 'So many Doctor'

'Doctor' Rose looked right at him. He tried to look away, but Rose turned his head to face her. 'Look at me' He gave up trying to look away, and looked at her. 'I'm alive. You stopped. That person killing he wasn't you. Not the real you, you just lost yourself for a while. It could've happened to anyone. The real you, is the person I'm talking to now. The person who cares, the person who saved me. The person who hates himself. That's who you are. You're the person I love. Too good to be bad for too long.'

'Lets go home' He said still sounded lost. He started to walk but then stopped. 'Are you coming? If I was you I'd ran or the hills'

'Of course I'm coming with you.' Rose said. 'I didn't come all this way just to leave you again. I've never leaving you again'

'But how can you trust me' The Doctor said.

'I looked you in the eyes and said "kill me" and you couldn't. You're still the man I met in the basement of a shop. You're still the man I fell in love with. And I still love you' Rose replied.

'How do you do that?' The Doctor asked. 'How can you be so amazing. You saw me killing innocent people, and you just let it slide like it doesn't matter.'

'You hate yourself I can see that, but I don't think there's anything you could do that would make me stop loving you' Rose replied. 'You're never going to forget this, or forgive yourself, I know you well enough to know that. I'm not saying it doesn't matter, but I know you weren't yourself at the time. You are now, and you could never kill anyone now. Could you'

'It could happen again' The Doctor said 'Is something went wrong, if…'

'You and I both know it wont happen again. You'd never let it happen again' Rose said.

'But I…'

'Doctor, just stop it' Rose said 'You weren't yourself, now you are. You're one of the good guys'

'I'm not Rose' The Doctor said. 'Good guys don't kill people'

'Bad guys don't hate themselves for it when they realise what they've done' Rose replied. 'Why didn't the curse kill you?'

'It only works on human. I knew that, but he didn't. I knew it would rebound onto him' The Doctor said. 'I knew it would cause him to lose his power'

'You did the right thing' Rose said.

'How did you know I wouldn't kill you' The Doctor asked, and Rose didn't answer. 'You didn't did you. You thought I might'

'Everything I said was true' Rose said 'I knew that wasn't you, and the real you never would. I thought from when you first said my name you wouldn't be able to. Then when you gave me a chance to talk I knew for certain you wouldn't. If you were going to kill me you would've done it straight away, you wouldn't have waiting'

'I didn't mean it' The Doctor said 'When I told him, you were just another human. I never meant it'

'I know' Rose said 'Of course I know that' Rose leaned forward and kissed him.

'Ok' The Doctor said. 'Wow', then he kissed her back.

'Come on home' Rose said 'And I think you need to tell the TARDIS she isn't just a machine'

'No machine could know what the one thing I needed to stop me was, and then make her come to me' The Doctor said. 'She's clever'

'Of course she is' Rose replied.

'But how did she do it?' The Doctor asked.

'Andrew - someone from Torchwood in the parallel world - thought that maybe I still had a connection with her from when I looked into her'

'Oh yeah, probably' The Doctor said, as they reached the TARDIS 'Home' When the Doctor walked it, he was shocked. 'It's so dark in here' He pressed some buttons on the controls, and the TARDIS lit up. 'That's better. Hello girl, long time no see'

The TARDIS groaned.

'I'm sorry girl' The Doctor said. 'So much more than a machine. You got Rose back to me. The TARDIS, my TARDIS, the most machine in the universe'

This time the TARDIS's groan was more acceptant, and appreciative.

'Glad to be back' The Doctor said. He looked at Rose and smiled slightly. 'I'll be right back'

'Where are you going?' Rose asked.

'To get changed' The Doctor said disappearing into a different room. He came back a few minutes later, in his usual suit and long coat.

Rose smiled, and ran up to him. She threw her arms around him. 'Much better'

'I'm so glad you're here' He said, holding her tight. 'I'm lost without you'

'I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere' Rose said. She pulled out of the hug and looked at the Doctor. 'Did you mean it?'

'Did I mean what?' The Doctor asked.

'What you said in the graveyard' Rose said.

'Which bit?' The Doctor said. 'I love you?'

'Yeah that bit' Rose said.

'Of course I meant it' The Doctor said. 'Rose Tyler I love you so much'

'I love you too' Rose said and threw her arms around him again.


End file.
